fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Chaoswolf75
Do I have to? Spence 11:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Only if you feel like it,but if you,it'll be the last for the day and we can actually work on the wikia. Mr.Wolf 11:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, What? Spence 11:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::How 'bout we just start now? Spence 11:53, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Fine,but you must move them later,or else my brother(WHo is chaoswolf) will whien your face off,and it's totally annoying.But anyway,lets start on creating a page for nitpicker shall we? Mr.Wolf 11:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok, and what about the Admin thing? One more on the house. Spence 12:03, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yes very nice,but anyway,you've been an admin for your (Ahem) skills,keep 'em coming and i might overlook things you do by accident. ya know As per usual(WInk WInk) Mr.Wolf 12:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Right, that will be your, umm... payment, for your ermm.... services. Spence 12:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Anythign else ye be needing,of course i will need payment. Mr.Wolf 12:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Now that you mention it how do we get Featured User's article and Admin Page up and running? Spence 12:11, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Tahht be simple,ill try it with my hand,but for the admin ti will cost ye once again. Mr.Wolf 12:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Fine, here :::::::::::Good,now explain the Admin thingamajig to me. Mr.Wolf 12:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::You know like on the Vault there was a list of Admins with like Ausir and crap? Spence 12:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Oh,ok.I made one its called Our little family Mr.Wolf 12:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Wolf's Request, from the wonderful folks at AerisDies. Bow down before me, mortal! http://europe1.yiffstar.com/?pid=60360 Nitty 16:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ok......can you try just uploading the images,i have to look over wolf's bullshit and format it into a nice tidy list. Mr.75 16:54, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Click the link. It's a story, dammit. Nitty 16:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Meh,story's ain't my thing,they're ok,but images are better. Mr.75 16:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Er, hi. Hello, 'pal'. I here you like the fur? I have a... lets say, 'collection'. Spoon 15:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed,fur is the second best thing to grace this planet,no,scratch that its THE best thing to grace planet earth. Mr.75 16:00, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::So, you need a... fix? Spoon 16:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Nope,but any furry is welcome,heck,if you find any deleted furry,restore it,i dunno what wolf was thinking,but him being a moronic jackass who has meaningless sex and brags and lies constantly,well,you can guess why he removed it then.(Trust,i've checked,you've all been bullshitted by wolf all over the place) Mr.75 16:05, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I work on a request basis. If you, or anyone else, needs some, hit me up. Spoon 16:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Very well,i need something..............................good,scratch that,beyond good,BRILLIANT!OF course, it better not be like that COLLIE.jpg image,that almost put me off furry,also,i saw wolf had a nice thing goign with a Scenes we'd like to see '' blog.I liked the idea,so i'll be replicating along with two other mock the week round types,stay tuned,i need someone of your humourous ability,and i need someone awesome,nitpikcer could be that person,but his paranoia is off-setting,is he always like this or is he just pissy? Mr.75 16:10, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Nitpicker is always like that... and in regards to an 'awesome' person, he ain't a good choice, as he is largely relegated to the blogs. In other words, I'm your man. Spoon 16:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Very well,i appoint you second in-command,ge a userbox to show it off.and i made a scenes we'd like to see MK II blog,go there,i need someone of your comedic talent Mr.75 16:17, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Wait Are you Wolf's brother, the one always looking for porn. '''OR' are you Wolf himself in disguise!? Spence 21:17, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm his brother,the one who likes furry porn and doesnt go out and shag anything with a rack bigger than a bowling ball,plus im more scottish than him. Mr.75 21:22, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Don't make it black. Hard to read things. Now, a light blue would work well, with the red. Spoon 19:04, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually,it'll be modfied to hard to read text will be changed accordingly. Wolf GET RID OF HIS BUREACRAT STATUS! Spoon 22:37, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Only wikia staff can do that,sorry. Mr.75 14:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC) You fool. The deleted pages were evidence for wikia. Spoon 14:52, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Uh, why are you not a bureaucrat anymore? Nitty 14:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::I am,its just noit showing correctly,damn wikia software. Mr.75 14:55, 12 July 2009 (UTC) It appears that he isn't listed anywhere. Spoon 14:57, 12 July 2009 (UTC)